I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system of testing for glucose in whole blood and, more particularly, to a registration device for improving the ability of a user to obtain an accurate indication of the glucose level in his blood.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is intended for use with known self-administered tests used for determining the level of glucose in whole blood. Such a test has been developed and is marketed by Boehringer Mannheim Corporation of Indianapolis, Indiana under the registered trademark "CHEMSTRIP bG". In a customary manner, a cylindrical capped container or vial is provided with markings graduated by color as on a paper label adhesively applied to its outer peripheral surface. The markings are indicative of a range of possible conditions which might be evidenced by a blood sample. The vial contains a quantity of elongated flexible strips, each of which is intended for an individual test. Each strip is provided with a reagent area adjacent one end thereof. The normally inactive reagent area is activated when the user places a large drop of whole blood thereon. According to the usual test, the user simultaneously starts a timer. After a specified time interval, for example, 60 seconds, the blood is wiped off the reagent area as by the use of a dry cotton ball. After an additional specified time interval, for example, again 60 seconds, the color or colors appearing in the reagent area are matched by the user with the graduated markings on the outer surface of the vial. At this point, if a match is substantially obtained, the glucose level can be determined. However, if the color developed is darker than that of the darkest color appearing on the vial for the two minutes (120 second) range, then it is necessary to wait an additional 60 seconds before comparing the final reaction color with the color scale relating to a three minute duration.
Time is an important factor in performing the test. That is, the reagent area of the test strip continues to darken with the passage of time. Therefore, the test is only accurate if a color match is obtained at a finite point in time, that is, precisely after two minutes for the two minute scale or, precisely after three minutes for the three minute scale.
However, it will be appreciated that the users of self-administered tests such as the CHEMSTRIP bG test are diabetics who, in some instances, are unsteady with their hands. As a result, it may be difficult for such a user to obtain a color match within the necessarily tightly controlled duration of time.
It was with the knowledge of this drawback of the prior art that the present invention has been conceived and now reduced to practice.